


Nacht

by ibangmyowndrum



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, M/M, Warning: Fear of Death
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibangmyowndrum/pseuds/ibangmyowndrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Ende der Welt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nacht

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3734) by allothi. 



> Die Kurzgeschichte, auf die sich Eames mit seiner Anspielung bezieht, ist Arthur C. Clarkes [Die neun Milliarden Namen Gottes](http://duensch.org/xr/gimpel/clarke.htm).

**Nacht**

 **  
**

Die untergehende Sonne taucht den Horizont in ein intensives Pink, das blasser wird, bis es nur noch ein glimmender Fleck ist. Dann, in nur einem Wimpernschlag, einem abschweifenden Gedanken, der mit dem Geräusch der Wellen unterlegt ist, verpasst man den Augenblick, in dem sie verschwindet, und sie ist fort. Der Horizont ist nur noch eine andere Art Dunkelheit. Der Himmel ist sternenübersät, die Milchstraße eine schiere Unmenge an Lichtern, der Mond voll, riesig, still und rund. Ganz weit unter ihm ist ein kleiner Fleck Mensch zu erkennen.

Die Wellen rollen an den Strand.

Der Fleck ist ein Mann in seinen Mittdreißigern, der auf dem Rücken am Strand liegt. Von Nahem kann man im Mondlicht sein Gesicht ausmachen, das markant geschnitten ist. Seine Gesichtszüge sind angenehm anzusehen, bestimmt und makellos, bis auf eine gewisse Unsicherheit um sein Kinn herum. Er wirkt entspannt und sorglos, als wäre es unvorstellbar, dass ihn irgendjemand beobachten könnte. Seine Augen sind geöffnet und sein Blick wandert ziellos über den Himmel und die dunklen Konturen der Landschaft. Er ist barfuß, seine Schuhe stehen neben ihm im Sand.

Anfangs bemerkt er es nicht, doch über ihm erlöschen die Sterne einer nach dem anderen.

&

Wir folgen dem Mann, als er den Strand verlässt und einen verlassenen felsigen Pfad hinaufsteigt, der der Küste folgt, bis er ein einzelnes, isoliertes Haus erreicht, das auf einen Felsvorsprung in Richtung Meer gebaut ist. Das Zirpen der Grillen ist laut und ebenso beständig wie sein Stirnrunzeln. Die Fenster im Erdgeschoss sind mit hellem orangefarbenem Licht erleuchtet, die Vorhänge geschlossen, während die Fenster der oberen Stockwerke alle dunkel sind, die Vorhänge jedoch geöffnet. Vor dem Haus stehen drei Autos, die Einfahrt geht in die einzige Straße hier draußen über, die durch endlose Felder landeinwärts führt.

Ein Bewegungsmelder geht an, als der Mann sich der Haustür nähert. Er dreht den Schlüssel im Schloss und tritt ein.

&

„Arthur!“, sagt der Mann. Er schließt die Tür hinter sich mit einem _klank_. „Arthur, du hast nicht vielleicht etwa Gottes neunmilliardsten Namen herausgefunden, oder?“ 

„Was?“ Die Stimme des anderen – Arthur – ist die tiefe Stimme eines Amerikaners. 

„Eine Anspielung“, sagt der Mann vom Strand. „Egal.“ Er durchquert den Flur in Richtung einer großen, blass eingerichteten und hell erleuchteten Küche, wo Arthur vornübergebeugt am Tisch über einem Stapel von Ausdrucken sitzt. Er trommelt beim Lesen mit dem Finger gegen das Ende seines Kugelschreibers. Er hat dunkle Haare und schmale Augen, er ist schlank gebaut und strahlt unverhohlenes Selbstbewusstsein aus. 

„Ich glaube, du solltest kurz mit nach draußen kommen“, sagt unser Mann. 

„Ich weiß nicht-“ Arthur sieht auf und unterbricht sich selbst, wegen irgendetwas, das er aus dem Blick unseres Mannes liest, und als er das tut, ändert sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, sodass er dem unseres Mannes ähnelt, nur ein wenig hohler, und dennoch mit ein bisschen mehr Wärme. „Eames?“, sagt er. 

„Komm mit nach draußen“, sagt Eames. 

&

Die beiden stehen ein Stück weit von ihrem Haus entfernt, ein bisschen außerhalb des Lichtkreises, den der Bewegungsmelder auf den Boden wirft, bis er plötzlich ausgeht. „Sieh mal“, sagt Eames. Der im Nachthimmel hängende Mond wirkt unvollkommener, pockennarbiger, sein Strahlen ist ein wenig ausgeblichen. Die übriggebliebenen Sterne glitzern weniger als zuvor. Man muss die Milchstraße suchen, um sie zu finden. Vielleicht ist es eines der Siebengestirne, das für den millionsten Bruchteil einer Sekunde viel heller strahlt als sonst, züngelnde Jahrtausende mit dem Vorsatz, würdevoll zu sterben, bevor es erlischt. Arthur starrt den Himmel eindringlich an, als könnte er es mit bloßer Willenskraft zurückholen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später verliert sich der Schwanz des Delphins, als er ihm mit den Augen folgt. 

„Irgendwas in der Atmosphäre?“, schlägt er vor. 

„Glaubst du das wirklich?“, sagt Eames. Sein Tonfall ist leicht, sehr kultiviert, eine dick aufgetragene Schutzschicht. 

Arthur zuckt die Achseln. „Könnte schon sein.“ 

„Oh, ja“, sagt Eames. „Könnte schon sein.“ 

„Wir könnten, äh.“ Arthur macht eine langsame, kaum merkliche, frustrierte Kopfbewegung, als wolle er seine Gedanken neu ordnen. „Wir könnten, äh, die Nachrichten ansehen.“ 

Eames runzelt die Stirn. 

„Im Fernsehen“, sagt Arthur. 

&

Wir gehen wieder nach drinnen. Das Wohnzimmer ist in Blau- und Grüntönen gehalten, ganz anders als die Küche, und wird von Stehlampen in zwei gegenüberliegenden Ecken des Raumes erleuchtet. Die Deckenlampe mit ihrem grüngoldenen Schirm ist ausgeschaltet. Der Teppich sieht weich aus und sauber und neu, die beiden großen Sofas gemütlich und abgenutzt. In der Mitte des Raumes steht ein niedriger Couchtisch aus dunklem Holz, auf dem nur ein gebundenes Buch liegt und sieben Getränkeuntersetzer mit Drucken impressionistischer Gemälde. Neben einem der Sofas steht eine Ansammlung von Tischen, die sich ineinander schieben lassen. Sie sind aus dem gleichen Holz wie der Couchtisch. Eine lange Heizung, nackt und weiß, zieht sich eine der Wände entlang. Es ist kein Fernseher zu sehen. 

Arthur betritt den Raum, gefolgt von Eames, der sich in gebeugter Haltung auf eines der Sofas setzt, die Stirn noch immer in Falten gelegt. Arthur sieht sich um, zögert, und berührt die Sofalehne dort, wo Eames sitzt. 

„Fernseher“, sagt Eames. 

„Stimmt.“ Arthur geht zur Wand und öffnet einen Schrank, in dem ein Fernsehbildschirm zum Vorschein kommt. Auf einem ordentlichen, eingelassenen Regalbrett darunter liegt die Fernbedienung. Arthur nimmt sie in die Hand, drückt auf den obersten Knopf, und der Bildschirm flimmert sofort auf. 

Was darauf zu sehen ist, ist schwer zu beschreiben. Man kann Farben erkennen, Formen und Bewegungen, und ja, wenn man genau richtig hinsieht – seinen Blick genau auf die richtige Art und Weise verschwimmen und wieder scharf werden lässt, die richtige Entfernung, den richtigen Blickwinkel und den richtigen Geisteszustand findet – sieht man vielleicht sogar ein klares Bild. Aus dem unbeeindruckten und aufmerksamen Verhalten Arthurs kann man schließen, dass er es sehen kann. Für uns sind die Geräusche ein vertrautes Geplapper, das wir gerade so nicht verstehen können. 

Arthur verengt die Augen zu Schlitzen und schaltet durch die Kanäle, was eine Veränderung verursacht – sowohl der Farbtöne als auch der Bewegung des Bildes, ebenso wie eine deutliche Veränderung der Geräusche und dessen, was sie ausdrücken wollen. 

„Nichts“, sagt Arthur nach vielleicht dreißig oder vierzig Kanälen. „Überhaupt nichts.“ 

Eames nickt und lässt sich tiefer ins Sofa sinken. Der Fernsehbildschirm geht aus und starrt riesig und dunkel in den Raum hinein. Arthur schließt die Schranktür. Er verlässt den Raum und geht den Flur entlang nach draußen, wahrscheinlich um sich den Himmel noch einmal anzusehen. Wir kehren zurück zu Eames, der im Wohnzimmer wartet. Er wirkt gedankenverloren. Ein wenig Zeit vergeht, bevor Arthur ebenfalls zurückkehrt 

„Ich glaube, wir sollten es jemandem sagen.“ 

Eames holt sein Handy heraus und legt es auf den Tisch. „Kein Empfang.“ Er scheint es zu wissen, ohne einen Blick auf das Display zu werfen. 

Arthur holt sein Handy ebenfalls heraus. „Verdammt. Ich auch nicht.“ Er legt es auf den Couchtisch und gibt ihm einen Stoß, sodass es neben Eames' Handy zu liegen kommt. 

Eames richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Arthur. „Na dann“, sagt er und erhebt sich. 

„Na dann“, sagt Arthur, als würde er nachgeben. 

„Wir müssen irgendwo hinfahren“, sagt Eames und Arthur starrt ihn an, bevor er langsam nickt. 

„Ja“, sagt er. Er hält inne. Es scheint, als würde er den Gedanken hierhin und dorthin wenden. „Ja, du hast recht.“ 

„Wir haben immerhin“, sagt Eames, „drei Autos.“ 

Aber sie machen sich nicht sofort auf den Weg. Irgendetwas hängt in der Luft, das noch gesagt werden möchte, etwas, das schon ein Gedanke ist und noch zu einem Geräusch oder einer Handlung werden möchte. Eames schüttelt den Kopf, geht auf Arthur zu, zögert, und dann packt Arthur Eames' Kopf und küsst ihn mit roher Leidenschaft, die durchzogen ist von kalter, silbriger Angst. Sie lösen sich voneinander, dann küssen sie sich noch einmal, kurz und vertraut. Was auch immer noch gesagt werden wollte, bleibt ungesagt, und sie verbannen es mit sturer, kurzzeitiger Kraft aus ihren Gedanken. 

Sie gehen zum geschmeidigsten und dunkelsten der Autos und Arthur holt einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche. Die Scheinwerfer leuchten grell in der immer dichteren nächtlichen Dunkelheit. Sie fahren los. 

&

Auf dem Rücksitz des Autos liegt eine Straßenkarte. Sie ist groß und so hell, dass ihre Farbe sogar im finsteren Inneren des Autos als blau zu erkennen ist. Eames streckt die Hand nach hinten aus und greift danach, während Arthur die eine gerade, unbeleuchtete Straße entlangfährt. Sie ist weit und eben, sodass das einzige Geräusch neben dem, das Eames verursacht, während er durch die Karte blättert, das leise, Stille-ähnliche Motorengeräusch des Autos ist. Sie fahren an einem niedrig bewachsenen Feld nach dem anderen vorbei. In der Entfernung ist wenig zu erkennen. Das Land fällt ab und wird schließlich vollkommen eben. 

Sie passieren eine niedrige Brücke und Eames sagt: „Halt an“, und Arthur hält auf dem Standstreifen. Er lässt die Scheinwerfer an.

Sie steigen beide aus und Eames kniet sich ans Ufer des breiten Stromes, den sie gerade überquert haben. Er lässt die Hand durchs Wasser gleiten, das im Scheinwerferlicht des Autos ein wenig glänzt. Er zieht Schuhe und Socken aus, krempelt seine Hosenbeine bis zu den Knien hoch und watet ins Wasser – das Wasser reicht gerade bis über den aufgerollten Stoff. Arthur sieht vom Ufer aus zu. Die Sterne über ihnen sind spärlich, der wolkenlose Himmel ist jetzt geheimnisvoll und leer, die Sterne wie ausgewischt. Der Mond hat inzwischen die stumpfe Farbe eines alten Zehnpfennigstücks.

Eames macht plätschernde Geräusche im Wasser. Er hat sich auf alle Viere sinken lassen, seine Hose und ein Großteil seines Hemdes sind durchnässt, und er bewegt sich durchs Wasser, sucht nach irgendetwas, tastet mit den Händen. Arthur, der ihn beobachtet und unbeobachtet ist von Eames, wirkt wärmer und weicher, als wir ihn bisher gesehen haben. 

Arthur nähert sich dem Ufer. Er geht in die Hocke und berührt die Oberfläche des Stromes am Rand, wirbelt die Finger durchs Wasser und taucht seine Hand schließlich tiefer hinein, lässt sie hin und her wogen. Eames sieht zu ihm auf, ihre Blicke treffen sich, und Eames grinst.

„Das Wasser ist wunderbar!“ 

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Bestimmt.“

Eames lehnt sich nach vorne und scheint etwas unter der Wasseroberfläche eindringlich zu betrachten. Dann spritzt er Arthur ganz plötzlich und kraftvoll nass, bevor er Wasser für einen zweiten Angriff schöpft, bei dem er Arthur genau ins Gesicht trifft – während der erste Schwall auf Arthurs Knien gelandet ist. Er schüttelt sich vor Lachen, während Arthur vor sich hin flucht, dann setzt er sich dort, wo er eben noch gekniet hat, und kann gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen. Das Wasser reicht ihm bis zu den Achselhöhlen und kräuselt sich um seinen Körper.

Arthur knurrt und stürzt sich auf ihn. Sie ringen, bis sie sich küssen, Wasser überall, und sie planschen und paddeln geräuschvoll. Eames drängt Arthur zurück zum Ufer und drückt ihn auf dem Rücken ins Gras, bis Arthur den Spieß umdreht. Sie strampeln im Wasser und es schwappt in kurzen Wellen gegen ihre Beine. Sie reiben sich aneinander, und sie unterbrechen sich nur für einen Augenblick, um sich weiter nach hinten zu schieben, bis sie vollständig auf festem Boden liegen. Arthur tritt seine Schuhe los und sie fallen in den Strom. Er stößt die Füße zusammen, schafft es aber nicht, seine durchtränkten Socken auszuziehen. Der Saum seiner Hosenbeine trieft annähernd im gleichen Rhythmus mit seinen Bewegungen.

Die Scheinwerfer sind noch immer an, eine der Türen steht offen, das Licht im Inneren ist aus und die Fenster sind dunkel. Im Himmel über ihnen leuchten nun nur noch siebenundachtzig Sterne. Es sind inzwischen so wenige, dass es keine Sternbilder mehr gibt, obwohl einer vielleicht einmal Teil des Großen Wagens hätte sein können, wenn man nach seiner Position geht. Er erlischt.

Die Straße erstreckt sich kerzengerade in beide Richtungen. Der zweigeteilte Strom ist fast genauso gerade, sodass sie gemeinsam ein sauberes + formen. Die Brücke ist leicht gewölbt, sie ist alt, aber ordentlich und in gutem Zustand.

Eames geht zurück zum Auto und setzt sich seitlich auf den Beifahrersitz, die Füße nach draußen gestreckt. Der Sitz wird nass. Arthur kniet im Bach und angelt nach seinen Schuhen.

„Keine Fische“, sagt Eames. Seine Stimme ist gedämpft, aber laut genug, dass Arthur ihn hört. 

Arthur findet einen seiner Schuhe. Er wirft ihn in Eames' Richtung und er landet irgendwo zwischen ihnen.

„Oder Insekten“, sagt Eames, „oder was auch immer. Zumindest hab ich keine gefunden.“ 

„Nein“, stimmt Arthur zu. Er sucht weiter nach seinem zweiten Schuh. Schließlich findet er ihn. 

&

Sie tauschen Plätze im Auto. Arthurs nasse Schuhe und Socken liegen kleinlaut auf dem Rücksitz, als Eames weiterfährt, weiter und weiter landeinwärts. Die Autoheizung läuft auf höchster Stufe und brummt leise. Ab und an steigt oder fällt das Land, aber nie sonderlich stark.

Arthur starrt die Straßenkarte in der Dunkelheit mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Er blättert um. „Wie lang sind wir schon unterwegs?“

Im Auto gibt es eine Uhr, aber sie zeigt _14:24_ an. Die Ziffern leuchten unschuldig. 

„Keine Ahnung“, sagt Eames. „Wie lang wir gefahren sind oder insgesamt?“ 

„Egal.“ 

„Keine Ahnung.“ 

&

Sie erreichen ein Feld, auf dem Kühe zu grasen scheinen, ihre Umrisse massig und friedlich. Arthur tritt barfuß in die Nacht und in seinem Blick ist etwas zu erkennen, das Beruhigung oder sogar Erleichterung sein könnte. Er hievt seinen Körper über die Trockenmauer und geht auf das Tier zu, das ihm am nächsten ist, und das, wie sich herausstellt, gar kein Tier ist, sondern ein niedriger, großer Steinbrocken. Eames stützt sich von der anderen Seite mit dem Ellbogen auf die Mauer und starrt auf das Feld hinaus. Er verschwindet – das typische Schnappen und Zischen beim Öffnen des Kofferraumes ist zu hören, dann ein dumpfer Schlag, als er wieder geschlossen wird – dann taucht er mit einer Taschenlampe wieder auf. Er durchquert das Feld und untersucht jede Gestalt. Jede einzelne besteht aus Stein.

Arthur fährt mit den Fingern über die erste, die ihm begegnet ist, dort, wo sie vielleicht einmal ein Gesicht hatte, falls es wirklich einmal eine Kuh gewesen ist. Seine Kleidung ist noch immer feucht und er fröstelt – vielleicht ist es kälter geworden.

Sie kehren zurück zum Auto, und Eames sagt: „Es bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, als weiterzufahren, immer weiter“, und wartet, als würde er erwarten, dass Arthur sagt, _nein, lass uns umkehren_. 

„Ja“, sagt Arthur. Er steigt ein und schließt die Tür. 

Eames setzt sich ans Steuer. Er wirft einen Blick auf die Tankanzeige. Der Tank ist noch immer fast voll. Er schließt die Tür. Das Auto brummt, als er den Motor anlässt.

&

Sie erreichen eine Dunkelheit, die die Straße und das Licht ihrer Scheinwerfer und alle Felder zu schlucken scheint, eine glatte, flache Wand aus Schwärze, die in beide Richtungen so weit reicht, wie sie sehen können, und die das Licht ihrer Taschenlampe ebenfalls schluckt, als sie damit nach vorne leuchten. Eames streckt die Hand aus und Arthur sagt: „ _Halt_.“ 

Eames hält sofort inne, seine Finger ganz nah an der Dunkelheit. Sein Blick wandert dorthin, wo die Straße und die Lichter einfach aufhören, und er sieht ängstlich aus aber schrecklich gebannt. Es dauert eine Weile, bis er den Arm senkt.

„Ja, in Ordnung.“ 

„Lass uns einen Stock suchen“, sagt Arthur. Er klingt kurz angebunden und angespannt. 

Sie finden keinen Stock, deshalb nimmt Arthur stattdessen die Straßenkarte. Er streckt sie aus und schiebt sie Zentimeter für Zentimeter, bis zur Hälfte, in die Dunkelheit. Er hält inne und hält sie still, dann macht er einen Schritt zurück. Die Straßenkarte hört jetzt da auf, wo sie unsichtbar geworden ist, mit einer neuen, scharf geschnittenen Kante. Eames wackelt mit den Fingern.

Währenddessen hat Arthur seine Aufmerksamkeit den Strahlen der Autoscheinwerfer zugewendet. „Glaubst du nicht auch“, sagt er und schüttelt den Kopf. Er streckt die Straßenkarte wieder aus, um neunzig Grad gedreht, sodass die Kante auf die Dunkelheit trifft. „Sieh hin“, sagt er.

Eames kommt näher, sein Blick eine Frage.

„Ich glaube, es bewegt sich“, erklärt Arthur. Sein ausgestreckter Arm wirkt ganz und gar bewegungslos. Er ist unheimlich diszipliniert. 

Eames leuchtet mit der Taschenlampe auf die Kante der Straßenkarte. „Das ist anzunehmen“, sagt er.

Sie warten. Eine bestimmte Zeitspanne vergeht. Die Dunkelheit sieht nicht aus, als würde sie sich bewegen, und dennoch hat sie nach einer Weile die Kante der verbleibenden Karte verschluckt.

„In Ordnung, ja, das ist-“, sagt Eames. 

„Ja“, sagt Arthur. Sein Tonfall ist noch angespannter als zuvor. 

Sie kehren eilig zum Auto zurück, und die Reifen quietschen, als es wendet und weiter und weiter rast, diese weite, gerade Straße entlang, unter einem Himmel, an dem nur noch drei Sterne leuchten. Zwei sind recht nah beieinander, hoch oben im Westen, einer doppelt so hell wie sein Bruder. Der andere ist nah des Mittelpunkts des Himmels und wiederum heller. Der Mond scheint in stumpfem Schiefergrau.

Als sie anhalten, am Ende der Straße, auf der Klippe, umgibt sie vollkommene Stille, bis eine der Türen aufgeht, dann die andere. Jetzt hat Arthur die Taschenlampe, und er benutzt sie, um das Licht der Scheinwerfer zu verstärken, leuchtet mit ihr nach oben und nach unten, nach rechts und nach links, dort, wo er sein Haus zurückgelassen hat. Er geht auf die Stelle zu und umrundet sie. Eames lehnt sich gegen das Auto.

Arthur sagt: „ _Scheiße_.“ 

Eames sieht durch Zufall gerade in dem Augenblick nach oben, in dem der letzte Stern erlischt und der Mond zu Schatten wird.

&

Sie machen sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zum Strand. Sie lassen den Motor laufen, die Scheinwerfer deuten in Richtung Meer, aber als sie ein wenig später zurückblicken, ist nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Wir könnten zurückgehen, um nachzusehen“, sagt Eames. „Könnte ja sein-“ Er gestikuliert ziellos. „Oder auch nicht.“ 

„Nicht“, sagt Arthur. 

„Glaubst du, dass es irgendwas bedeutet?“ 

„Lass uns weitergehen.“ Und das tun sie auch. 

&

Es ist Flut und das Meer leckt am Gras. Arthur leuchtet mit der Taschenlampe, aber ihr Licht ist zu schwach, als dass sie sagen könnten, wie viel näher die echte Dunkelheit gekommen sein mag und was nur die normale, erleuchtbare Dunkelheit ist. Er richtet die Taschenlampe auf den Himmel, der genauso schwarz ist wie alles andere um ihn herum. 

Das Meer _scht_ ihn an. 

„Glaubst du, dass irgendwas dahinter liegt?“, sagt Eames. 

„Nein.“ 

„Nein.“ Eames lacht. „Ich auch nicht.“ Plötzlich fügt er schroff hinzu: „Ich bin froh, dass wir zusammen sind.“ 

Arthur nickt, aber Eames starrt nach vorne, weg von ihm.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir zusammen sind“, sagt Eames, jetzt klingt es geprobt, ausdrucksstark und sicher. „Arthur“, sagt er. 

„Ich weiß.“ Und Arthur stellt sich ganz nah neben ihn. 

Es dauert ein wenig, bis sie sich küssen, und als sie es schließlich tun, küssen sie sich langsam, als würden sie neues Land erkunden, sich zum ersten Mal so berühren. Arthur drückt die Taschenlampe ungeschickt gegen Eames' Rücken und ihr Licht erhellt Eames' Nacken und Hinterkopf. Sie werden ungezwungener miteinander – sie wirken berauschend vertraut miteinander. Arthur murmelt etwas an Eames' Ohr, und Eames küsst Arthur wieder und wieder auf den Mund.

Die Flut kommt immer näher, und wir fühlen, auch wenn wir es nicht sehen können, dass die Dunkelheit sich nähert. Arthur hält die Taschenlampe fest. Manchmal zittert ihr Licht. Das Meer erreicht unsere beiden, und sie gehen ein Stück landeinwärts, aber nicht sehr weit. Die Dunkelheit kommt näher.

Irgendwann geht unser eines Licht aus.


End file.
